


一瞥往昔 A Glimpse of Your Past

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: White Cat Legend, 大理寺日志
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: 在同一天中的两个时段，李饼和陈拾分别变回了他们幼年时的样子。
Relationships: 李饼/陈拾
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	一瞥往昔 A Glimpse of Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是六一儿童节参加群里的活动写的！变小梗翻新旧瓶装新酒老俗了……现在小小优化了一下，加了一点点当时写得太匆忙没有顾及到的细节让整体变得更加合理，也给White Cat Legend的tag开开荒，话说是不是应该用大理寺日志的中文tag哦……？管它呢两个都打上看看好了……

“猫爷！猫爷恁不能走哇！”  
  
“谁是什么‘毛爷’啊！！你到底是谁啊，认错人了吧？！总之快给我让开！！”  
  
此刻是子时。风清月明，万籁俱寂。但是突兀地，大理寺里属于少卿的厢房内，一阵吵嚷声传了出来，打破了夜晚的静谧。  
  
在黑暗的厢房里，半蹲着的陈拾张开手臂，试图去拦住那个只有他站起来一半高，披着完全不符合身形的宽大中衣的小小身影——但是他没有成功。那个孩童身形的人灵巧地低头一钻就越过了陈拾的封锁，童声清脆嚣张地发出嘲笑。“哈哈哈笨蛋，拦不住我吧！”  
  
“啪唧。”很遗憾，过于宽大的中衣长长的下摆成为了这个小家伙脱逃路上最大的阻碍。他往前跑去的时候脚下踩到了中衣，然后理所当然地以五体投地式和地面来了个亲密接触……搞不好还是脸着地。  
  
“猫爷，恁没事吧？”陈拾急忙扶起这个小身影。“痛不痛？有么有受伤？……恁等一下，俺点个灯，不然啥都瞧不见……恁别跑哈。”  
  
“……好。”小人影含着哭音道。陈拾想去安慰他，吸了口气，还是准备先去点灯。可他刚一转头，那个小家伙就飞也似地往厢房门口的方向冲去，声音里满是得逞后的得意：“略略略！这你也信，笨死啦！”  
  
“……诶？！”陈拾懵了一下，接着急忙仗着现在和小家伙相比起来腿长得多，往前追了两步一把握住那个人影的手腕。“恁真嘞不能走！这是恁吩咐过俺嘞！”  
  
“你骗我，我根本就不认识你！！”那个人影虽然个儿小，但是挣扎起来的力道却非常大，陈拾不敢太用力地握住他，生怕弄伤了他纤细的手腕，所以被他拽着往前拖了一步，一起出了厢房的门。空中投下的月光照到了这个小小的身影——  
  
光滑柔软的白毛在月光下泛着泠泠的光，金色虹膜中央漆黑的圆圆瞳孔在黑夜里反射出荧荧绿光，令人生畏。这世上，会拥有这样猫妖般身姿的只可能有一人，那就是现任大理寺少卿，李饼。但是此刻的他不止身形变得如同孩童一般，就连说话行事方式也与平时迥异，仿佛回到了孩提时代一般。  
  
“放开我！！”小李饼圆睁的猫眼中闪过一丝惊恐和愤怒交加的光。他又抽了两下手发现无法挣脱陈拾，索性以闪电般的速度伸头过去，在陈拾抓着他的那只手的小臂上狠狠咬了一口，企图用疼痛逼迫陈拾放开他。  
  
“啊！”属于猫的尖锐牙齿轻易地破开了皮肤，嵌入肉里，瞬间鲜血就汩汩地流了出来。陈拾痛得眼泪唰一下就出来了，但是他还是牢牢记着少卿吩咐，或者说请求过他的事情，就算再痛也没有放开小李饼。  
  
娘啊，好疼。陈拾在心里哭着。这档子破事要持续足足六个时辰呢，陈拾都开始怀疑自己能不能安然活到六个时辰以后少卿变回来了。  
  
……事情还要从最近洛阳城里，在人群间流传着的一种奇怪的现象开始说起。  
  
它有些类似流行病，但是它发作起来的“症状”可和人们印象中的“病”相去甚远——因为它带来的，是短暂的返老还童效果……就是字面意义上的，返老还童。无论是青年还是老人，只要是成年的男女，身上都有发生这种现象的可能。在这种现象发作的时候，当事人会陷入昏睡，然后在昏睡中身体迅速逆向生长，倒退回儿童的状态。在接下来的六个时辰之内，当事人将保持这种儿童的形貌，同时记忆和经验也倒退回过去，符合当前外表年纪的时候，直到这种现象持续的时间结束。六个时辰之后，变回儿童的人会再次昏睡，并迅速变回原样，再醒来的时候，他们的外表年龄、记忆和经验都会恢复得和发作前一般无二。  
  
人们将这种现象称之为“还童症”。  
  
目前，洛阳城里已经因为还童症发生了上百起这样突然返老还童的事件了。因为这事，太医署的御医们还有民间的大夫们最近都颇为头疼。有这样的现象在流传可不是什么好事，虽然这还童症目前看上去对人无害，但是也已经造成了不少麻烦。而还童症对于他们而言，麻烦尤甚。因为他们甚至都分不清，这是一种新型的疾病呢，是有人投放的药物造成的呢，还是上天开的某种恶劣的玩笑？连这都分不清楚，面对上门来亦或请他们前去治病的“病人”，他们自然是束手无策。在紧锣密鼓的调查和实验之后，他们还是没有找到针对还童症可行的治疗方案，自然也不知道该如何预防还童症的发生，唯一找到的，只有几条关于变小规律的总结——在一定范围内，每次一定只会存在一个变小的人。在上一个人恢复之后，下一个人变小的进程才会开始。而且，还童症在每个人身上只会发生一次。  
  
坊间开始流传这是天神降下的惩罚，有人高谈阔论这是某种神鸟象征带来的诅咒，而某些教派已经开始宣扬这是神恩赐的逆转时间的神迹了……总之，众说纷纭。流言越传越广，最后事情终于被一纸奏报送到了当今皇帝面前，请皇帝定夺此事该如何处理。  
  
“这不是很有趣吗？！如果在场诸位都变成了小孩来上朝，那得多好玩啊！”皇宫里那位保持着少女外表，性格恶劣的女皇在接到朝臣关于此事的奏报之后非但没有表现出忧虑，反而以特别开心特别感兴趣的口气如此说道，显然是非常想看好戏了。她露出一口尖利的牙齿，笑得非常不怀好意：“为何这种小事情会让诸位爱卿如此慌张？不过做六个时辰的孩子而已，又不是过去没做过，何必惊慌？”  
  
不是，关键是变成孩子以后会引起什么后果太不可控了啊！朝堂上面的官员有些回忆起自己童年的时候，再想想以过去的姿态现在面对家人朋友以及更糟糕的，面对女皇的时候……这一变，轻则暴露黑历史，重则惹怒女皇喜提推事院折磨套餐和菜市口斩首之刑，这谁经受得起啊！  
  
正当他们流着冷汗、战战兢兢地想象着假如自己身上不幸发生了这种现象，他们在清醒以后可能面对的种种糟糕情形的时候，女皇的声音悠悠响起：“罢了，既然各位卿家这么不愿意为朕展示小时候的自己，那么当遇上还童症的时候派人告个假就是了。”她长长地、幽怨地叹了一口气：“唉，不能看到小时候那么可爱的各位卿家，只能面对这么一群糟老头子，人家好遗憾哦~”  
  
不管朝臣还有宫女太监等听着她造作话语的人们脑袋上挂了多少黑线，总之这件事情的章程就这么定了下来。发生还童症，变小的当日当休个病假，等待这段突如其来的短暂童年过去就行了，这不算多大的事情。大部分人都想着，变小就变小了呗，就当回忆童年了，这算什么问题。  
  
但是，对于某些心里有着不可告人秘密的人来说，这可绝对不能算小事情。  
  
李饼在听说了还童症的事情之后就绷紧了神经，把那对猫耳朵支棱得高高的。这还叫没问题？问题大发了！  
  
如果还童症发生在他身上，会有什么结果？如果是还是保持猫的样子还好，万一变回人形，那么如果有以前认识他或者真正的李饼的人见到他，就会发现现在的“李饼”根本不是李饼，那样他顶替了兄长的身份活下来的事实，还有辛辛苦苦隐瞒着的真实身份，不就都暴露了吗？  
  
还有，最令李饼烦恼的是，还童症发作之后记忆和经验也会倒退回幼时的问题。大家对自己小时候是个什么样子心里都有个大概的数，所以也能大概预估到还童症发作之后会有什么样的后果。李饼想了想小时候的自己，感觉更加头大。  
  
过去那个没有经历过什么苦难、被娇宠着长大的赵王之子，很小就获封了平阳郡王的李包，如果忽然有一天在完全陌生的地方醒来，发现周遭都是不认识的人和事物，甚至自己都变成了一只猫……他会说些什么？他会干出什么样的事情来？他说的话和做的事情，会暴露出多少现在的他根本不能暴露的秘密？  
  
所以这种事情绝对不能发生。李饼咬着牙想着。所以，万一还童症真的发生在他的身上，为了保护住他的秘密，就必须要有一个他能够信任的，绝对不会把他说的话透出去的人，最好同时还是他能忽悠过去的人来负责限制住变小以后的他的行动，不让那个小李包探听到任何消息和泄露任何信息。那么他身边有没有这样的人选呢……这么想着，李饼下意识地把目光投向了乖乖跪坐在他位置旁边正在倒茶的陈拾。“……”  
  
“……猫爷，恁忽然这样看着俺干啥？怪可怕嘞。”陈拾把一杯茶放在桌案上后回望着李饼。“恁有事就说呗。”  
  
……  
  
当天下午，晕晕乎乎地卷了铺盖搬到少卿的厢房住的陈拾还在想，少卿小时候会发癔症说胡话？放到外面犯病会更加严重造成不可挽回的后果甚至可能会死？所以绝对不能放他出来？  
  
听上去就很扯，少卿这不会是驴他呢吧……可是如果少卿说的都是真的呢？想起少卿讲起这些时一会飘移的眼神，一会又变得坚决严肃的面色和语气，陈拾一面感到有点气闷，一面又害怕如果这都是真的，那自己该怎么才能看好他，不让变小的少卿遭遇这样的危险。那次回来晚了忘了喊少卿吃药造成了多严重的后果陈拾还记在心头呢，就算到了现在陈拾对那件事依旧感到后悔和歉疚，所以少卿这么吩咐过之后陈拾就更加在意这件事了。  
  
他这几天多了一项工作，就是睡觉前守在少卿身旁，看他睡着之后有没有变小的迹象。如果没有，那陈拾过一会儿就会在厢房里打个地铺就在这儿过夜，这样如果少卿晚上发生了返童症状，陈拾至少能够听到声音就第一时间起来应对。  
  
就这样相安无事了一段时间。这中间，大理寺也出了那么一两次还童症引发的小乱子，同僚变成了小孩子让大家感觉非常新鲜，不过因为工作繁重，大家除了羡慕还童的人的那一天假也没过于在意其他事情，所以这事儿就这么平平淡淡地过去了。等到陈拾有些习惯了晚上也守在少卿的房间，而且没有一开始那么紧张了的时候，该来的还是来了……而且来得有点猝不及防。  
  
那天晚上李饼又挑着灯批折子批到半夜。往常这个时候陈拾已经被李饼打发走收工回宿舍睡觉了，但是自从搬过来之后陈拾就把作息改成了和李饼同步的模式，而且因为要盯着李饼睡着所以他只能比李饼睡得还晚。李饼加班，陈拾就在旁边默默地帮忙和等待，直到李饼忙完手头的工作，困倦得像小鸡啄米一般点着头的小书吏就得迅速打起精神盯着李饼睡觉。拖累得让陈拾都只能跟着晚睡的愧疚总是能变相地让李饼加快处理公文的速度早点去睡，但是等到工作特别多的时候李饼还是只能以工作为重。倒是李饼这么不在乎自己身体玩命一样扑到工作上面的举动让陈拾心疼了，以前他也没想到少卿让他走以后自己工作到三更半夜的？！所以就算李饼让他先去睡一会陈拾也不肯走，坚决地等在李饼身旁，做一些力所能及的事情，陪伴着他的少卿直到李饼结束当天的工作去休息。而那天也是同样，不过状况发生了微妙的不同。而陈拾当时并没有察觉到这点微妙的不同里隐藏着的问题。  
  
“猫爷？”陈拾看着用爪子努力撑着脑袋却仍然止不住脑袋往下坠的李饼，忽然有了种奇妙的既视感，不过是往常的少卿和他的角色对调了的版本。他走过去扶住李饼的肩膀：“猫爷，折子今天批不完就等到明天再说吧，恁看恁都困成啥样嘞！”  
  
李饼大概是困狠了，被陈拾扶住之后头都垂下来靠到陈拾的肩头，他爪里握着的毛笔也松手滑落，滚到了地上，溅出朱痕点点。  
  
这样子也不可能再工作了吧。“……猫爷，那俺扶恁到床上去？”陈拾轻声问道。  
  
然后陈拾听到了李饼从喉咙里发出的几声意味不清的咕哝。陈拾默认他答应了，就让李饼一只手搭在他肩膀上，用自己的身体撑着他，这么把李饼架着一步步拖回了床上，然后长出了一口气。“这要是豹哥俺肯定扶都扶不动。”  
  
陈拾细致地把鞋外衣帽子给李饼脱掉，然后给看上去已经睡熟了的李饼盖上了被子，然后他困倦地打了个呵欠。“那墨点现在不擦明天该干了，到时候更难擦掉咯。”想到这里陈拾急忙跑回去收拾，因此也没注意到身后他给裹得严严实实的被子团里，有惊人的变化正在发生。  
  
等陈拾终于擦干净了地板顺带收好了李饼没批完的折子走回来，准备再看一会李饼就去睡觉的时候，敞开没关的门里一阵风扫了进来，把油灯给吹灭了。至此，厢房内变得一片漆黑。  
  
在黑暗中，带着凉意的风拂过陈拾的后脖颈，让他激灵灵地打了个寒战。一瞬间，陈拾脑海里闪过了以前他娘给他讲的那些鬼故事：“俺娘保佑……”在嘀咕完这么一句之后，陈拾脑海里的娘忽然远去，守护着他的变成了少卿的形象。陈拾忽然感到安心：对啊，就算有鬼遇见少卿也该被吓跑了……  
  
想到这里，陈述借着身后那点月光，看向李饼的床榻的方向。在那片黑暗之中，忽然两道荧荧绿光骤然亮起，把陈拾吓了个够呛。不过他很快就反应过来这是李饼的眼睛：“猫爷……？”  
  
听到陈拾的声音，躺在床上的李饼猛地把被子掀到一边，一跃而起，把陈拾吓了一跳。“猫爷你咋了？！”  
  
“这是哪？！”一个满含警惕的稚嫩声音响起。陈拾这才发现，站在床上的猫爷，好像身高有点不太对。借着黯淡的光，陈拾努力往那片黑暗看去，然后他惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“猫爷……猫爷恁变小了！”  
  
完了完了完了。陈拾一下子冷汗流了满背。还童症真的发生在少卿身上了，所以这个时候他该做的事是——  
  
“你在喊谁？”小李饼转着头扫视着他现在所待的地方，虽然外表尚幼，但是那股属于皇室子弟的骄矜气度已经展露无遗。“是你的同党吗？你们是怎么把我弄到这里的？！”  
  
“俺么有什么同党啊！”陈拾慌乱地摇头摆手表示这是个误会。“猫爷你住这儿嘞！”  
  
“莫名其妙。我要回家了！”小李饼从床上跳了下来，拖拽着长长的中衣就要往外走。  
  
“我不管你用什么方法，骗也好，把我绑起来也好，总之绝对不能放我出这个院子一步！而且除你以外的任何人都不能见到那时候的我！也不能让别人听到我说的话！”陈拾脑袋里回响起了当时少卿对他说的话。“陈拾，我的性命就交给你了。”  
  
可是他怎么可能去绑猫爷啊，无论对着小孩还是对着猫爷他都干不出这种事情好吧，何况他现在面对的是小猫爷！陈拾只能蹲下身去阻拦想要离开的小李饼，抓住他的手腕不让他离开，结果被小李饼在挣扎的时候一口咬中了手臂，陈拾差点没痛得哭出来。  
  
“你不会痛的吗？！”小李饼嘴角都沾上了陈拾的血。他啐了一口带血的唾沫，改而用脚去踢陈拾。“绑架郡王，你们真的好胆！现在放本王走还来得及，不然你们肯定会被杀头的！”  
  
“猫爷，恁听俺说……”陈拾仍然没有放开拉着小李饼手腕的那只手，强忍着疼痛，他蹲下身，尽量把语气放得平静，然而因为手臂上那强烈的疼痛声音还是有点发颤：“真嘞是恁要求的，不能让恁走。”  
  
“我才不会下这种命令！”小李饼似乎是看出了面前这个人不可能放他走，索性放弃了挣扎。“……证明给我看。”他稍加思索，接着抬起头直直望向陈拾。“不然你要我怎么相信你？”  
  
陈拾叹了口气，望向了厢房门正对着的，映照着月影的小池塘。“恁说嘞啊。”  
  
半晌后，小孩子的尖叫声响彻夜空。“有妖怪啊——！”  
  
“这是恁。”陈拾一边担心着这会儿会不会有人听到了这里的声音，一边在旁边认真地纠正。“猫爷，求你小声点，让别人听见俺们都要完蛋咧。这可是你说嘞——”  
  
“这不是我！”小李饼一爪用力拍向水面，拍碎了池中那只大猫的影子。可是下一刻他就看到了自己的手——现在那是一只带着白毛和肉垫的爪子。小李饼颤抖着举起自己的手到眼前，看着那尖锐的指甲和肉垫，与人的手完全不似的猫爪，终于认清了现实：“我……我变成了猫……？”  
  
“猫爷……”陈拾担心地伸手想去安慰他，却被小李饼凶巴巴地拍开了：“别碰我！”  
  
“我一定是在做梦……”小李饼把爪子藏回长长的袖子里假装它们不存在。他茫然地环顾着四周，似乎想寻找一个让他感到熟悉和安全的地方，可是哪里哪里都让他感觉无比陌生。“这一定是假的……”陈拾听到小李饼的声音都在颤。他微微低下头，看到泪光在那双金黄的猫瞳里打着转。  
  
“哥哥！丘护——唔！”小李饼似乎忍耐到了极限，控制不住地喊着陈拾不知道的人放声大哭，吓得陈拾急忙捂住了他的嘴。“猫爷！求恁了，不能喊啊！”  
  
“呜呜呜……父王……母妃……你们在哪……”这回陈拾放开小李饼之后他也没有挣扎，也配合地没再大喊，只是低声呜咽起来。他用一双袖子擦着不断流下的泪水，仿佛被全世界抛弃了一样。小模样惨兮兮的，让感受到他情绪的陈拾跟着垂下了眉。  
  
陈拾单膝跪地，缓慢而温柔地把小李饼揽进怀中，让他靠在了自己身上。小李饼这一次没有再拒绝陈拾的靠近，埋在陈拾颈窝里放大了哭声，尽情发泄着他的伤心和难过。  
  
“猫爷，没事嘞。有俺在这儿哪。”陈拾一手揽在小家伙的背上，一手放在他的小猫脑袋上，轻柔地给他顺着毛。陈拾露出一个柔软的微笑，在小李饼耳边轻声道：“没事嘞，恁只是忘记了很多事情。一会，俺把俺知道的一切慢慢解释给恁听，好不好？”  
  
在这个冰冷陌生的世界里，只有他面前的这个人身上有着熟悉的气息和温暖。小李饼伸出小爪爪，紧紧搂住了陈拾的脖子，温热的泪水一点点濡湿了陈拾的肩膀。  
  
小孩子的悲伤来得快，去得也快。聪慧机敏的小郡王在认清了自己的处境、发泄完情绪之后慢慢止住了哭泣，只是因为哭久了还有点抽抽噎噎的。  
  
“猫爷，晚上凉，俺们回房再说吧？”陈拾柔声问道。  
  
“嗯……”小李饼点了点头。陈拾站起来，微笑着牵起小李饼的爪子，把他慢慢往厢房里带。而小李饼转过头望着陈拾的时候，正好能看到面前这个人牵着他的那只手上留下的几个深深的、小洞一样的牙印。虽然它们现在已经没有流血了，但是小李饼还是回忆起了他咬下去那一刻涌到嘴里的血腥味，看到的那顺着手指流淌下来的鲜红血液。  
  
用爪子摸了摸自己现在又尖又长的牙齿，小李饼终于知道刚刚自己的一咬给这个感觉很亲切的人造成了什么样的伤害。他伸出爪，用软软的肉垫轻轻抚摸着陈拾手上的伤口：“对不起，你很疼吧？”  
  
“啊？那个啊，已经不疼啦。”陈拾看着小李饼轻轻摇头。  
  
“你骗我吧，怎么可能。”  
  
“嗐，这算啥嘞，猫爷你以前揍俺的时候比这个疼多啦。”陈拾笑得一脸爽朗，想起了他把钥匙吞下去的那个时候少卿吊着他在他胸口上撞的那一膝盖。虽然陈拾知道那是少卿想要救他，但是，娘耶，想起来胸口还隐隐发疼……  
  
轰咔。仿佛有一道惊雷在小李饼脑子里炸开，他微微垂下头，有点怀疑人生：这个人说的，这么暴力的家伙……是他？怎么可能嘛？  
  
“猫爷，恁应该不记得了，”陈拾让小李饼坐到厢房里的床上，把外衣给他裹上了，然后跑去点亮了灯。“这里是恁的房间。”  
  
“我不是什么猫爷。”仔细环顾着这个房间的小李饼忽然回过头，严肃地看着陈拾。“我叫李包。平阳郡王李包。你怎么叫我都行，但是不许叫我猫了！”  
  
你不是叫李饼吗？所以少卿之前说的是真的，他小的时候真的会发癔症讲胡话？陈拾虽然这么想着，嘴倒答得很快：“中，猫爷！”  
  
“你有没有听人说话啊！”小家伙气坏了。不过他注意力很快就转移了：“那你呢？你叫什么名字？你和我是什么关系呀？”  
  
“俺叫陈拾。七八九十的那个拾。俺是恁嘞随身书吏。”陈拾笑着回答。“对啦，这里是大理寺，恁现在是大理寺的少卿。是可大的官儿啦。”  
  
大理寺，少卿，随身书吏……这些他懂，但是有这样口音这么重，看起来不太聪明的随身书吏的吗？小李饼怀疑地瞄了眼陈拾，接着好奇心占了上风：“可是我怎么不记得这些事情？”  
  
“因为猫爷恁已经长大啦，现在只是暂时变回了小孩而已。”陈拾拿来一把梳子坐在床边，轻轻地给变小的少卿梳毛，就像平常一样。“很快就会变回来嘞。”  
  
“真的吗？”有点不习惯地躲避了一下陈拾的梳子，不过在感觉到梳毛还挺舒服的之后，小李饼就放松享受陈拾的服侍了。他忽地想到了什么，圆圆的猫眼睛期待地看向陈拾：“长大以后的我是什么样子的啊？”  
  
“特别厉害！”陈拾即答，回忆起平时的少卿时，那双豆豆眼里闪烁起了某种现在的小李饼看不懂的光亮。“无论是打坏人，还是审案子，都特别厉害，非常威风！就是恁工作起来总是太拼命了，”陈拾带着笑意说着小小的埋怨。“恁身体又不好，真是让俺担心。”  
  
“原来我成为了这样的人啊。”小李饼看起来对自己未来的样子还挺满意的。“那你知道我是怎么变成这样子的吗？”  
  
“不知。俺遇见恁的时候恁就是只大猫啦。”  
  
“那我父王，母妃，哥哥的事情你知道吗？就是赵王和赵王妃，还有天水郡王李饼。”  
  
“这……猫爷恁从来没跟俺说过啊。”陈拾露出了为难的神色。  
  
小李饼气呼呼地鼓了鼓嘴。“你怎么什么都不知道！那我之前还告诉过你什么？”  
  
“嗯……”陈拾回忆了下，放沉了语气。“恁说，绝不能让变小的恁出去，不能让别人见到恁，也不能让恁说的话传到外头，要不然俺们会死。”  
  
“……！”小李饼猛然抬起头看向陈拾，眼中满是茫然和惶恐，似乎想到了什么不妙的事情。不过他很快就垂下头，陷入了沉默。  
  
察觉到小李饼情绪骤然变得消沉低落，陈拾疑惑地放下了手中的梳子。“猫爷，咋啦？”  
  
“……”小李饼摇着脑袋，似乎不愿意说。  
  
“猫爷，恁有啥话都可以跟俺说嘞。”陈拾低下头。“至少咱们现在很安全。”  
  
“陈拾……”小李饼沉默良久，终于微微抬起了脑袋。“我家……是不是出事了？”  
  
“你咋会这么想？”陈拾惊讶地问道。被小李饼这么问，再联想到少卿之前告诉他的，像是谎言和真实混合起来讲的话，陈拾隐隐约约感觉到，事情可能不像少卿说的那么简单……  
  
“我是郡王啊，但是连我现在出去都可能有危险，那一定是出事了……”小李饼抱起膝盖，把头埋在双膝之间。“是因为我家出事了，所以……我现在才会在这里吗？”  
  
陈拾哑口无言。关于少卿的家人，虽然他没有确切了解过具体情况，但是从他听到和观察到的一切情况来推测，好像很多都因为新皇上死去了。他不知道如何回答小李饼，也不知道现在该怎么去安慰他。  
  
“……猫爷，恁之前还告诉过俺一句话，俺记下来了。”过了半晌，陈拾终于开了口。  
  
“……什么？”小李饼这一次问得心不在焉的。  
  
“但将行好事，莫要问前程。”陈拾努力地、字正腔圆地用记忆里少卿的语气说出了这句话。“……恁说，这种话说起来多轻松啊。但是恁真的一直很努力啦，俺都看在眼里呢。”  
  
“俺不太知道恁家人现在的情况，俺只知道……恁现在在大理寺，而且一定有恁坚持去做的事情。”陈拾伸出手，缓缓抚摸着小李饼的脑袋。“恁已经成为了非常坚强、能面对和解决恁自己问题的，强大的人。所以，不用害怕。”  
  
“我……”小李饼抬起头，金色的猫眼泛着湿润的光。“……我真的做到了吗？”  
  
陈拾点点头，笑着道：“猫爷可是被大理寺的大家都认可嘞！”  
  
“……可是我还是……”小家伙丧气得连耳朵都垂了下来。陈拾听出了他的未尽之语，对小李饼露出了一个大大的笑容：“恁现在还是个小猫咪嘛，所以担心害怕也莫得关系。”烛火的光映在了陈拾身上，让陈拾身周仿佛围绕着一层朦胧的暖光一样。“恁现在就不要操心以后的事儿啦，小孩儿就该开开心心地长大。”陈拾又揉了揉小李饼的脑袋。  
  
“……嗯。”被安抚到放下那些缥缈的担心和恐惧的小李饼终于对着陈拾露出了淡淡的笑容。李饼本来已经劳累了一天，刚刚又折腾到半夜，身体虽然变小了，但是疲劳和困倦是无法消去的，因此在放松下来之后，他自然而然地张口打了个呵欠。  
  
“那猫爷，俺去给你把灯灭了，恁睡吧。”陈拾体贴地准备离开，但是他还没走呢，衣角就被人拉住了。陈拾疑惑地转过头：“猫爷？”  
  
“……你要去哪？”小李饼没有放手的意思。陈拾偏了偏头：“俺不会走嘞，俺就是去拿俺嘞铺盖——”  
  
“不用了——你就在这里陪我。”小李饼坚决地要求道。“和我一起睡。”  
  
“诶？！”陈拾着实被惊吓到了。“猫爷，这不合适——”  
  
“少啰嗦！”李饼攥紧了陈拾的衣角。陈拾定了定神看向小李饼，虽然他用命令一样的语气说着非常任性的话，但是那双剔透的眼睛里却满是不安和祈求。  
  
这算撒娇吗？陈拾设身处地地想了想，如果换成是他，这个时候也一定希望在这个陌生的地方能有人陪着他。  
  
“……好，俺不走。”陈拾转过身握住了小李饼的爪子示意自己不会离开。“但是猫爷，至少让俺拿个被窝吧。”  
  
等陈拾抱着被窝回来灭了灯躺下，小李饼看着好好地陪伴在他旁边的人才终于感觉到了点安心。但是他还是觉得，今天晚上自己是不可能睡着的。小李饼在被子里把自己蜷紧了一点。在这样陌生的地方，所有熟悉的人都不在，而且现在他的境地可能还很危险……  
  
突然，一只温暖的手伸过来，在侧躺着的小李饼的臂膀上按着非常舒缓的节奏轻轻拍着。  
  
小李饼微微仰起头。陈拾虽然困得在不断打哈欠，看上去连意识都非常模糊了，却还是在关注着他：“猫爷，俺在这嘞……”  
  
拉着被窝，小李饼往陈拾的方向靠近了一点。在仿佛潮水轻轻冲刷着海岸礁石一般温柔的轻拍中，小李饼慢慢地沉入了梦乡。在梦里，他在黑暗中无尽地向前跋涉，隐藏在黑暗中觑觎着他的怪物在蠢蠢欲动。但是，有一个身周环绕着温暖的光的人落到他身旁，为他驱散了重重黑暗。梦里那个手执长刀的、已经长大了的他则把那个光一般的人影护在了身后，面对着黑暗和黑暗中未知的怪物，他的心里充满了破开这一切的勇气和决意。  
  
他要保护好他的光啊。  
  
在这样静谧的、陷入安眠的世界中，斜月西沉。在黑夜的结尾，群星隐没，晨曦破晓，初升旭日在天空染出一片赤霞云海。直到公鸡长长的打鸣声打破了这份寂静，整个世界才重新复苏。  
  
……  
  
午时之后，李饼在自己厢房里的床上悠悠醒来。  
  
感觉像是做了一个漫长但是很清晰的梦一样。李饼晃了晃脑袋，那些变回孩童的时间里留下的回忆，一幕幕散乱的画面闪过他的眼前，让李饼陷入呆滞，本来呈枣核形状的猫瞳慢慢扩大，变得圆溜溜的……  
  
他变小的时候都干了什么啊！！那是他吗？！！  
  
李饼心想，那个拉着陈拾衣角不让他走的家伙是他自己？是小孩子的时候还没感觉，但是现在想起来这过于羞耻……李饼觉得，自己已经没什么颜面去面对他的随身书吏了。他面无表情地暗暗决定，等会面对陈拾的时候绝对不能承认自己还有还童症发作之后的记忆。  
  
“嗯？”李饼动了动耳朵，他似乎听到从地上传来了什么声音，是很轻的唰唰声，像是有什么小动物在那里一样。是小孬在那里吗？  
  
没有犹豫，李饼下床准备把那只不讨人喜欢的小猫捉住赶出去，省得它在自己房间捣乱。但是当他看到地面上的东西时候就愣住了——属于陈拾的衣服散乱地铺了一地，就好像衣服的主人凭空消失了一般。而那件大理寺制服外套和中衣中间鼓起了一个大大的包，像是有个小孩子被裹在里面了一样——  
  
等等，小孩子？！李饼忽然想到一个可能，急忙抄起那个衣服团儿一看——果然，里面有一个小麦色皮肤的豆豆眼小孩蜷缩着身体睡得正熟，但是因为睡在了在寒凉的地上，所以就算裹着衣服也还在轻轻颤抖。这是谁，答案已经昭然若揭——这是陈拾。同样身上发生了还童症的陈拾。  
  
“还是不让人省心啊……”哪怕没有带小孩的经验，李饼也能判断出小陈拾现在一定很冷。为了避免变成小孩的陈拾着凉，李饼打算把小陈拾抱起来放进自己还暖烘烘的被窝里面，但是他刚把小孩抱起来，感觉到李饼身上温暖的小陈拾虽然还在睡梦之中，但是近乎本能地一下子就抱住了李饼不放手，窝在了李饼怀里，小小细细的呼吸把李饼胸前的猫毛都吹得翻起来了。李饼僵住了，一时竟产生了一种无从下手的感觉。  
  
所以……他现在该怎么做？李饼低头看着怀里紧紧贴着自己的小陈拾，尽管有些不情愿，还是开始回忆从昨天晚上到刚刚醒来之前，在还童症发作的时间内他所经历的一切。当时陈拾是怎么照顾变小的他的来着？或许他能从自己被照顾的经验里提取出解决目前情形的办法。  
  
……  
  
朝食时间。  
  
“猫爷，恁倒是吃一点啊。”陈拾简直梦回当初他当杂役给地牢里的猫爷送饭的那段时间，只不过现在是换了个地点劝猫爷吃饭。  
  
小李饼看着粟米饭上码着的萝卜块儿，脸上写满了嫌弃：“你这是给人吃的吗？怎么连点肉都看不见？”  
  
“这可都是好东西啊……大理寺里天天吃这个。”陈拾挠了挠脑袋。“蔡叔说了今天没肉。”  
  
“你不是说我是小猫咪吗？”小李饼气哼哼地交叉抱臂把头侧到一边，连看都不想看见这丑恶的蔬菜。“那你说哪有给小猫咪吃萝卜的？我不吃这个，我要吃肉！”  
  
这个时候就意外地认同起猫的身份了啊！陈拾苦恼地去厨房走了一趟，蔡叔虽然知道了少卿变小的事情但还是没松口，陈拾只能遗憾地回去了。小家伙现在虽然听陈拾的话，但是在这方面惊人地倔，无论陈拾怎么劝，他都一副宁可饿着肚子也不吃的样子。陈拾最后用故事做引诱，把以前在牢里给李饼送饭时候的事情讲给了小李饼听，好歹劝小李饼扒了两口粟米饭，至于萝卜……萝卜被小李饼厌恶地赶到食盒的角落去了。陈拾叹了口气，好歹把剩下的饭和菜先收了起来。这个时节天气还有些凉，饭菜还不会放了半天就坏，陈拾想着，小孩都饿得快，如果过一会小李饼饿了还能把饭拿给他吃几口，如果他还是不吃，陈拾自己就把剩下的吃掉好了。  
  
朝食过后，小李饼开始兴冲冲地探索这片他长大以后办公和居住的这片地方。早上陈拾已经替少卿请了假，而他作为少卿的随身书吏要负责去照顾好变小的少卿。其他同僚知道少卿变小之后都很想来看望一下，但是全被陈拾拉出了少卿变小之前跟他说的“谁敢来偷看变回去后就打死谁”的原话坚决挡了回去，王七则反问陈拾说这句话的时候看着他干什么……  
  
作为布庄的少爷兼裁缝达人，王七在大理寺发生第一次还童症事件之后就抽时间做了身偏大一点的童装放着备用，前几天大理寺里另一个人变小的时候就用上了。现在这套衣服已经被洗净晾干还了回来，今天这事轮到少卿，王七自然是痛快地把衣服借给了陈拾，还不忘叮嘱陈拾一定要洗干净再还回来。在谢过王七之后，陈拾回来就把这套衣服给醒来的小李饼换上了，所以现在小李饼才能自如地活动。  
  
虽然只能在这片院子的范围里活动，但是对于好奇心旺盛的小家伙来说这里一切都很新鲜，光一个厢房就够他翻箱倒柜玩半天。小家伙已经发现了现在猫的身体有怎样的灵活性和体力，上蹿下跳得不亦乐乎。一会儿翻出他变小之前陈拾给他买回来的零食吃，一会儿听见外面有鸟在叫又试着去抓，只是苦了陈拾，只能不停地跟在小李饼身后注意不让他碰到危险的东西，还有收拾被他翻得乱七八糟的箱笼等。但是往往一件事陈拾还没收拾完呢，小李饼已经跃跃欲试地奔赴到下一个活动里去了。  
  
少卿小时候原来这么活泼的吗？陈拾对比了一下平时稳重又威风的少卿，觉得要不是他亲眼所见，真的难以想象。陈拾在想到这里的时候好奇之心油然而生，少卿是怎么变成他们平时所看见的少卿的呢？  
  
“陈拾！陈拾！”陈拾在屋里收拾着被小李饼翻乱的卷宗的时候，忽然听头顶上传来了小李饼慌慌张张叫他的声音。陈拾带着疑问走到庭院中，抬头一看傻了眼：“猫爷，恁咋又上到屋顶去啦？！”而且这一次看上去好像状况不太妙妙的样子……  
  
“我就想试试我能跳多高而已！”小李饼现在对变成猫的身体掌控力还不强，偏偏他又对以前上不到的高度有着异常的兴趣。然而等他完成了达到前所未有高度的壮举之后，就发现接下来他面对的是和所有爬到树顶的猫都一样无法解决的千古难题：下不来了。此刻的小李饼也是一样，爬高一时爽，发现下不去的时候就慌了……  
  
“陈拾，救我！”小李饼伏在屋檐上可怜巴巴地望着陈拾。  
  
“平时都是恁救俺，俺真没想到还能有救恁的一天……”陈拾没忍住低声嘀咕。“猫爷，恁坐稳，俺这就去拿梯子——”  
  
但是没等陈拾把话说完，趴在屋顶瓦片上的小李饼因为尚未用惯他的猫爪，一时没有抓稳，于是整个人都顺着屋檐狼狈地滑了下来。“啊啊啊啊——”  
  
身体腾空的时候，小李饼脑袋里空白一片，只有模模糊糊的一个问题划过。他会就这样死掉吗？  
  
“猫爷！”那一刻，陈拾什么都没想就向小李饼坠落的方向冲去。他张开双臂，那个小小的身躯不偏不倚地砸进了陈拾的臂弯里，被他抱了个满怀。虽然小李饼很轻，但是从高处坠落附加的重力势能让这次冲击力量变得相当强大，差点把陈拾砸倒了。  
  
“陈拾……”小李饼像是溺水的人紧紧抓住浮木一般抱住了陈拾的脖子，身体还在止不住发抖。陈拾也被吓了个够呛，但是想想这事情怎么发生的，陈拾脸色就黑了。  
  
陈拾俯身让小李饼稳稳地站到地上，皱着眉问道：“猫爷，刚刚有多危险恁自己知不知道？”  
  
“对不起，陈拾，我知道错了……”小李饼垂下了琥珀般的眼睛，尖尖的猫耳朵也耷拉了下来。“那个，我没有砸疼你吧？”他用软软的语气问道。  
  
“没有……不对，重点不是这个啊！”陈拾伸手用指关节敲了敲小李饼的脑袋，而小李饼一副认罚的样子缩了缩身体。“恁这孩子咋那么调皮呢，房顶也是恁随便上的！恁要上房揭瓦啊这是！刚才差点掉下来了吧！”  
  
“我错了，我以后不这么干了……”小李饼委委屈屈地认错。  
  
“不是这个意思。”陈拾叹了口气，换成了半跪姿态让自己的视线和小李饼齐平，直直地与那双猫瞳对视。“猫爷，恁要做啥俺管不着，但是俺希望不管啥时候恁都能保护好自己。这会也是，以后也是。恁自己的安危才是最重要的呀。”  
  
“……嗯。我会的！”小李饼咬了咬唇。“……我只是，以前没有这么玩得这么高兴过。所以太放纵了……”小李饼很认真地反省着。“哥哥也训过我的……不顾后果就去危险的地方，还差点弄伤你，对不起。”  
  
“……莫得关系啦。恁知道错了就好。”陈拾拍了拍小李饼的脑袋，站起身往厢房的方向回去。  
  
小李饼急忙跟上陈拾：“你要罚我我也认！是我做错了。你可以让我面壁思过，打我手板心也行，你别生气了……”  
  
“恁都知道错了，俺为什么还要生气？”陈拾疑惑地看向小李饼。“况且恁本来已经是大人了啊，这些都是恁知道的事情，俺罚你干啥？就这么半天当小孩的时间，那么难得，怎么能拿去跟墙壁较劲啊？”陈拾牵起小李饼的手，对他微笑。“猫爷，恁不是说以前没玩得那么高兴过吗？那也太可惜啦，俺小时候比你还捣蛋呢，当小孩的时候还是开心一点比较好。”  
  
“所以在变回大人之前，恁想玩啥，俺都可以陪恁啊。”陈拾笑得灿烂。  
  
小李饼仰头看着陈拾眨了眨眼，似乎在确认陈拾是不是真心在这么说的。然后，他跟着露出了开心的笑容。  
  
直到午时之前，在还童症剩下的时间里，小李饼都在和陈拾一起疯玩。那种肆意的快乐，是他记忆里从未有过的体验。等午时快到了，他开始感到困倦，被陈拾提醒这是还童症快要结束的前兆，让他换好衣服躺到床上去睡会准备变回来的时候，小李饼对于这样欢乐的时光还有点不舍。  
  
“感觉好奇怪。”小李饼看着正给他盖好被子的陈拾说道。“好像马上我要变得不再是我了。”  
  
他看到了长大后的自己批改的折子，还有那些重审案件的记录。都说字如其人，在那些文件上留下的字迹厚重内敛，暗藏锋芒，和现在他给自己的感觉完全不一样。小李饼能看出，“长大后的自己”一定是一个很厉害的人。他肩负着沉重的责任和过去，却依然能够坦然面对这一切，这已经让小李饼觉得非常了不起了。但是正因为和现在的他感觉非常不同，小李饼开始感到有点不安，像是变回去，现在这个自己就要不存在了一样。  
  
“恁说啥呢猫爷，”陈拾看向小李饼，“恁就是恁啊，这还会有变？”  
  
“我还不想那么快就长大。”小李饼说着他的真实想法。“还是说，这只是我的一个梦，醒了以后就见不到你了的那种？可是那样也很讨厌。”  
  
“长大是件好事啊。”陈拾跪坐在床边握住了小李饼的爪：“俺是真嘞。俺以前在，以后也会在。”  
  
小李饼对着陈拾露出一个软软的微笑。“要是我能够在我真正这么大的时候认识你就好了。”小李饼轻声说道，终于抵抗不了沉沉困意，慢慢合上了眼睛。  
  
“可是俺小时候可真嘞不咋样……”陈拾思考着挠了挠自己的脑袋。接着，他像是被小李饼的困意传染了一样打了个呵欠。“看着猫爷睡觉俺都困了……”

陈拾只觉得是昨天晚上折腾到太晚，还有照看变小的少卿比平时工作更累一点所以才会这么困，并没有考虑到其他的可能。  
  
以为只是有点困撑一撑也就过去了的陈拾随后被缓缓加重的困倦感压倒，脑袋慢慢垂了下去，最后无可遏止地坠入了沉眠。在脑袋和床面相碰的时候，陈拾最后的意识还在挣扎着想，恢复成原本模样的少卿醒来看到睡着了的他，会不会觉得他在偷懒啊……？

一片安详的静寂之中，某种变化的逆转完毕后衔接上了另一个变化进程的开始。在李饼的身姿在睡梦中慢慢恢复到原本成熟的样子之后，陈拾那只放在床边的手，却开始慢慢地缩小。从手臂到手掌和手指，那些原本形态宽厚有力、棱角分明的手部线条渐渐软化缩短，变得圆润可爱。最后，那只手，连带着缩小了的陈拾整个人，都啪嗒一声从床边滑了下去。  
  
……

李饼沉思良久，最后脑子里一个结论缓缓冒出——看是看不会的，就算亲身经历过他也学不会的，这辈子都不可能的……  
  
就算参考了陈拾做的事情，他也还是想不出该怎么对待小孩。说起来，陈拾怎么能够那么得心应手地照顾小孩的啊？他怎么做到的？回忆结束，李饼觉得自己不但没有学习到任何照顾小孩的技巧，而且脑子里还平白飞进了许多问号。不对，该说不止是小孩吗，应付小动物他也挺擅长的，李饼又想起了小孬。他选择性地忘记了，就在刚才，陈拾照顾的还是小孩和小动物的结合体。这个难度才是最高的，而陈拾还完成了。

那他现在该拿这小只的陈拾怎么办？李饼有点发愁，他现在感觉喊醒小陈拾也不合适，抱开也不合适，因为他既不想吵醒睡得正香的小孩，又想让小陈拾放开自己……被抱着不能动的感觉就像被封印了一样，难受。

李饼的这种烦恼并没有持续多久。伴随着轻轻的一声哼唧，小陈拾动了。他似乎还没睡醒，仰起头迷迷糊糊地冲着李饼喊道：“娘……？”  
  
“……我不是你娘。”李饼的嘴角抽了下，带得猫胡须都在跟着颤。“你可看清楚了再喊。”

小陈拾睁大了眼睛，这回他把面前的人看了个清楚，接着他又不敢置信地揉了揉眼睛，似乎以为自己还没清醒一样。等他确认了眼前的景象是真实的，惊讶到嘴张得都能塞进一个鸡蛋了：“会，会说话的大猫啊！”

哟，居然没被吓到。李饼对于这点感到有点讶异，平时他都习惯了把第一次见到的人吓到尖叫有妖怪了：“你不怕我？”

还窝在李饼怀里的小陈拾抬起脸，蹭到了李饼身上软软的毛。好像觉得有点痒痒的，小陈拾一瞬间露出了被逗乐的傻傻笑容，不过很快就换成了认真思考的神色：“恁要吃俺吗？”

“谁会想吃你啊！”李饼嫌弃得鼻子都皱起来了。

“哦，那俺就不怕啦！”小陈拾回答得像害不害怕只是简单地做个选择一样，随即又对李饼又软又灿烂地笑起来。李饼实在不能理解这小孩的逻辑，从鼻子里嗤地出了口气：“既然醒了就快从我身上下去，你在这我都没法动了。”

“哦，对不起……猫爷。”小陈拾从李饼的腿上滑了下去，然后就被长长的衣服绊了个平地摔。“哎呀！”

为什么陈拾没有记忆都会准确地叫出这个称呼？！顾不得心里的吐槽，李饼赶紧把小孩拉起来，看他没摔伤才放下心。看了看快把自己在衣服里缠成一团的小陈拾，李饼翻了翻，找出自己之前变小时穿着的那套衣服拿给他：“给，穿这个吧。”

“谢谢猫爷！哇，这还是新衣裳嘞！”小陈拾的眼睛都亮了。李饼看着他这副高兴的样子心想，不就一套衣服，至于吗……虽然可爱是挺可爱的。

在小陈拾换衣服的时候，李饼也在一边穿自己的便服，一边思考着怎么安排他变小的随身书吏的问题。最简单的办法，无疑就是把他交给王七他们照顾，毕竟他可一点都不擅长照顾小孩，等会别把小陈拾在他这儿放出什么危险……而且他也没陪小孩玩的时间。忽视了大理寺里的其他人现在也被工作折磨得欲仙欲死同样没有时间带小孩的李饼想起厢房里那些堆积如山，而且到了明天可能会堆得更高的折子，觉得剩下这半天假期跟鸡肋一样还不如不要。李饼叹气：变小的那些时间虽然是玩得挺开心，但是变回来以后发现自己拖延了多少工作之后就完全笑不出来了……

“陈拾。”李饼唤了一声，换好了衣服显得精神抖擞的小孩就啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来：“猫爷你知道俺嘞名字啊。”

“嗯。”李饼淡淡地点头，“一会儿我带你去别人那里。你要听话，不要给他们添麻烦……”

在李饼说这些话的时候，小陈拾本来带着笑容的脸上忽然变得空白一片，接着带上了一点惊慌。李饼还没说完呢，小陈拾突如其来地抱住了他的腿，吓了他一跳：“你干嘛啊？！”

“猫爷恁别赶俺走好不好！”小陈拾抬头望着李饼，恳求道。“俺……俺可听话了，什么活都能干，什么苦都能吃，吃得也不多，所以……求恁，别赶俺走……”

这都什么跟什么啊？李饼疑惑地看着小陈拾，不知道这其中产生了什么样的误会才会让他这么想。“我什么时候说要赶你走……”

“俺，俺可以证明的！”李饼话还没说完就被小陈拾堵了回去。“猫爷，恁吩咐俺干活吧，俺真嘞很能做事的！”

这一点他知道。李饼看小孩可怜兮兮的样子，也没打算再提让他到王七他们那里去的话。仔细想想，小陈拾看起来的确很乖，和变小的李饼自己——虽然李饼想起来还是觉得很羞耻——完全不一样，老实本分得甚至有点过头了。就算让他留在这儿也没什么要紧，就几个时辰而已，应该出不了什么问题吧？李饼觉得，就算这几个时辰要这小孩一直老老实实待着，他也做得到，同样完全不用担心他打扰自己的工作。

“那行。”李饼把小陈拾从腿上扒下来，俯身对他说道：“我现在有事，你自己去玩吧，别跑出这个院子就行。”

“嗯嗯。”获得了想要的结果，小陈拾忙不迭地点头。“猫爷恁放心！”

这小孩挺让人省心的嘛。对小陈拾很放心的李饼在桌案前坐好开始批折子，其间他注意到小陈拾在屋子里转来转去、走出走进的，似乎在找什么东西一样。李饼没有在意，不过过了一会之后，李饼又瞄了一眼小陈拾，开始发觉不对劲了：小陈拾并没有在玩，而是在……打扫卫生？

小陈拾找出了平时的他用来清扫厢房的抹布等物，在很卖力地擦着家具，一副要把它们清洁到纤尘不染的样子。注意到李饼投过来的目光之后，还信誓旦旦地保证：“猫爷恁放心，俺干活绝对不会打扰到恁嘞。”

不，他不是这个意思。李饼不知道怎么解释。这小孩干活怎么做事这么主动？这个年纪的小孩子应该都喜欢玩才对啊。

忽然，之前变小时陈拾对他说的话出现在了李饼脑海里。李饼很疑惑，明明小陈拾这么乖巧懂事，那陈拾为什么说他小时候“不咋样”、“很捣蛋”？那些话也不像是为了安慰变小的自己说的啊？陈拾对于自己的评价和真实的情况差别也太大了吧？

虽然感到有点古怪，但是李饼并没有细思下去：“你做这些干什么，为什么不去玩？”

小陈拾的神色变得越来越紧张了：“猫……猫爷，是俺哪里做嘞不够好吗？”

“没，没有，你做得很好。”李饼总不好打击小陈拾的积极性，只能拍拍他的脑袋鼓励了一下。他本来想说自己还没那么丧心病狂，连变小的陈拾都不放过让他去干活。再说了，变小的当日都理应休一日假，虽然李饼自己放弃了假期，但是他不会因此要求陈拾也一样，因此无论怎么说都不会要求现在的陈拾做事啊。可是，话到嘴边，面对着小陈拾的时候李饼忽然又不知道该怎么和他沟通才好了。“但是你还不需要做这些……”

“猫爷，”小陈拾垂下头，“俺娘……是把俺托付给恁了，对吧？”

李饼想了下，陈拾说过他的母亲已经去世了，现在要说陈拾现在是他照看着的，这话倒也没说错：“对，你娘把你交给我照顾了。”

“那俺就不能白白留在这。”小陈拾抬起头：“猫爷，俺知道恁心善，但是俺不能白吃恁的饭。恁放心，俺虽然还小，但是已经能干很多活啦。”

他怎么感觉他们说的都不是一回事？彻底陷入迷惑的李饼直到看着小陈拾走开继续清扫房间去了，也没想出合理的解释，那颗猫脑袋上冒出的问号都几乎要具现化了。

接下来李饼虽然还在批折子，但是注意力都分了一部分到小陈拾身上。这个年纪的小孩在李饼的印象里都是只会玩的小傻子，但是小陈拾打破了李饼的这种印象。虽然身高和体力还不够，但是小陈拾做事的动作已经相当干脆熟练了，已经有了平时所见的干活麻利的陈拾的影子。

陈拾小时候过着的是什么样的生活啊？李饼忍不住在想这个问题。

“嗯？”小陈拾擦拭柜子的时候看到了摆在那里的一个带着提手的木盒。他刚打算搬开木盒继续擦柜子，却发现从木盒里传来了好闻的味道。出于好奇，他打开木盒看了看——粟米饭和角落里堆着的萝卜块，这正是那个偏早的时候被小李饼吃了没两口就扔下的盛着他的朝食的食盒。  
  
在干完本来就没多少的清洁工作，在这里暂时也找不到其他可以干的活之后，小陈拾很快抱起这个他很在意的食盒跑到李饼身边：“猫爷，这个应该是恁嘞。”  
  
李饼看了眼食盒，很快就想起了变小的自己对陈拾抱怨和拒绝吃它的事。现在再看萝卜块……虽然就算上点心他早上也没吃多少，但是李饼还是真心实意地觉得没啥胃口，而且现在放凉了看着更让他觉得心烦。何况再过会下一顿饭都开了，何必非要吃这盒剩饭。“拿走倒了吧。”  
  
“……！”小陈拾把食盒往李饼面前递了递，声音里带着不可置信的意味：“猫爷，这一看就很好吃的。”  
  
“都凉了。”李饼毫不掩饰他的嫌弃，抽出下一本折子。“而且还没肉……”  
  
“哦。”小陈拾抱紧食盒缓缓点了点头，转了转眼睛：“猫爷，那俺帮你把它处理掉吧。”  
  
“嗯。”沉浸于案情之中的李饼思索着怎么判决才算妥当，随口应答了一声。

等小陈拾抱着食盒跑到门外，李饼脑袋里才后知后觉地闪过一个念头：喊陈拾处理食物他能怎么处理，有他在什么都剩不下……

“……”李饼一开始还没想到问题所在。又过了一小会，他灵敏的听力捕捉到外面传来筷子和食盒壁碰撞的细小声音后，李饼想起，那一盒的饭菜是按着一个成年人的饭量打的。李饼清楚地记得自己没吃多少，而陈拾早上和小李饼一起吃的朝食，现在陈拾变小了，这一盒饭菜会不会把他撑坏？

不会吧，真的有人撑到了都要把饭吃光？李饼本来对这个想法嗤之以鼻，但是他回忆起陈拾平时对待食物的珍惜程度，还有刚刚小陈拾的那些动作……李饼忽然动摇了。

来不及再想了，扔下笔和那些折子，李饼一甩袍子匆匆走向外面，果不其然地看见小陈拾正坐在台阶上，抱着那个对现在的他来说还相当大的食盒很努力地在吃，似乎连一粒粟米都不愿意放过一样。

“猫爷？”小陈拾懵懵地抬起头，看到俯视着他的李饼的脸色有些不好，小陈拾被吓得缩了缩身体，咀嚼了两下艰难地咽下去这一口饭，好像差点就被噎到了，看得李饼一阵紧张。“俺……俺只是看倒了太可惜了……猫爷，俺错了……”

李饼本来是想教训一下小陈拾的，比如不该拼着撑到也要把这些饭菜吃光，比如吃都吃了就慢慢咽下去再说话万一噎到呛到怎么办，可是当看到小陈拾自觉犯了错慌张得仿佛下一刻就会哭出来的样子，他忽然就心软了。那一刻他也忽然明白，他们之间有着太多的区别，在很多事情上的看法也都不同，他不能以自己的看法去要求别人，那太不合理了。平时的陈拾会这么做，也一定有他自己的道理，而在陈拾变小，不能以长大后的成熟思想和态度面对这一切的时候，会有问题的绝对不是小陈拾，那一定是李饼他自己。

“……不，你没错。”李饼放柔了语气，从小陈拾手里拿过饭盒和筷子，心想着，这怎么是你的错呢。

错的明明是他。“只是我有点饿了而已。”

小陈拾呆了一下，随即露出了快乐的笑容：“那猫爷你快吃！这个不知道是什么的白块儿可好吃啦！”

“……嗯。”破天荒头一回，在旁边小陈拾期待的注视下，李饼坐在门口台阶上慢慢地将这些残羹冷炙吃了个干净。不知道是不是因为小陈拾影响到了，李饼觉得那些饭菜即使凉了也没有他想象的那么难吃。

小陈拾自告奋勇要拿过食盒去洗，但是李饼阻止了他：“别急。”

工作什么时候都可以做，那无非就是多加班几天的事情……但是，有些事情已经不能等了。小陈拾的行为对于李饼而言太过反常，本来没把陈拾身上发生了还童症当成什么严重的事情看的李饼，觉得他自己的想法简直错得离谱。他没把这当成多大的事情，的确这件事很快就会结束，但是对于这种处境下的陈拾来说，李饼的话语和行为会不会已经给他造成了伤害呢？“陈拾，告诉我。”李饼尽量温和地问道。“为什么你不愿意把这盒饭倒掉？”

“饭怎么能倒掉呢！”小陈拾提高了点声音，但是依然显得很软和稚嫩，不过说完这一句之后小陈拾自己都怔住了。“对，对不起猫爷……俺不该吼你的……”

“没事。”就你这奶里奶气的也叫吼？李饼觉得小陈拾这所谓的吼还没小孬叫一声杀伤力大。“那你能回答我了吗？”

“……”小陈拾瑟缩了一下。

“陈拾……！听话，告诉我。”李饼不自觉地带上了一点逼问的气势，又赶紧自己收住了。

“……俺说，猫爷。恁……恁别怪俺……”他难过地垂下头：“猫爷……恁应该不知道，去年发了旱灾，地里种的庄稼都渴死了……现在大家快没饭吃了。”

小陈拾颤抖着声音，眼泪啪嗒一下落到了地面上：“……俺们村，已经有人饿死啦。”

李饼脑子骤然一片空白。

“铁蛋的小妹妹，俺还抱过她。”小陈拾抬起袖子揩着源源不断涌出来，糊了他满脸的眼泪。“她被埋下去的时候骨头都凸出来了。她还没满一岁啊……”

几根猫胡须都在轻轻颤抖着，李饼想起来了，在十几年前确实发生过一次严重的灾荒。他还记得那一年看到的父亲和兄长谈论起此事时沉重的面色，教他读书的老师悲悯的叹息。那时候的他也在同情着受苦的百姓，但是他从未真正见过因此连生计都无法维持的人。直到今日，属于过去的那个小陈拾站到了他的面前，李饼才明白了那时的人民面对的是怎样残酷绝望的现实。

就算时隔多年，灾难带来的影响依然存在，陈拾一直对食物怀着感恩和珍惜的美好品质，而这都来自于他深埋在记忆中，幼年时期所经受的苦难。

“俺知道对恁们来说饭没那么宝贵，但，但是，俺舍不得……对，对不起，把恁的饭吃掉了……俺不是个好孩子……”

在忍耐之后爆发的情绪就像决堤一样，一旦开口，就根本停不下来了。小陈拾一边哭，一边像竹筒倒豆子一样说出了所有憋在心里，让他难过的事情。

小陈拾哭得更大声了：“俺真的好坏，俺都知道娘年纪大了，她那么辛苦就为了给俺找一口吃的呜呜呜……如果俺不喊饿，娘怎么会为了找野菜摔一身伤啊……不是因为俺，娘不会连自己多吃一口都舍不得呜呜……”

“这不是你的错……”李饼面对这种情况手足无措，只好干巴巴地开口安慰。“我知道，你很好，一直都是……”

唉，这种时候才知道陈拾有多厉害，他焉焉地垂下了耳朵。

“猫，猫爷，娘肯定是觉得她养，养不活俺了，所以才说俺好，求恁带俺走的吧呜呜……”小陈拾吸着鼻子，哭得抽抽噎噎的。“可，可是俺真嘞好没用，什么都做，做不好，也帮不上娘的忙，要是俺能快点长大，俺娘也不至于这么辛苦……

“俺对不起恁猫爷呜呜……浪，浪费了恁给的新衣裳和饭了……”

小陈拾抬起头，李饼琥珀般的猫眼里映出了他满布泪痕的小脸：“猫爷，就，就算恁要赶俺走，俺也不怪恁，是俺不好……”

李饼呆住了。陈拾告诉他的话，小陈拾的反常举动，一切线索都此时都在他的脑海内被串了起来。

在陌生的地方醒来，看不到自己熟悉的风景，也找不到熟悉的人，对一个小孩子来说这是多可怕的事情？李饼也变小过，自己也经历过那样的情境，但是却完全没注意到小陈拾的不安和恐惧。小陈拾自从出现之后没有哭没有闹，在他面前一直表现得太过乖巧和懂事，殊不知那都是一个小孩子面对着生活的苦楚时逼迫自己展现的坚强。

“不，你很好。”李饼终于按捺不住，他半跪下来，像陈拾那时对待变小的他一样，把小陈拾紧紧抱在了怀里。“你一直很好。是我对不起你……”

李饼内疚又自责地垂下了眸。这是他的错。如果他在一开始就对小陈拾解释清楚一切，就根本不会产生这样的误会。他光顾着逃避自己变小时做出的让现在的他感觉羞耻的回忆，却忘记了在他变小的时候，他身边的这个人是以怎样温柔珍惜的态度对待他的。他同样也忘记了自己变小的时候身边这个人为他创造了多么宝贵美好的回忆，在陈拾变小的时候不但没能反馈这份心意，反而给变小的陈拾留下了难过的回忆。

“我不会丢下你的。”李饼轻轻拍着小陈拾的背，努力想着一切能安慰到他的话。“对了，我还没告诉你，你已经长大，成为一个非常棒的人了。一个非常强大，有用，能帮助到别人的人。你现在只是暂时又当了一会小孩而已。”

“真，真嘞？”小陈拾眼睛泪汪汪的。他用袖子擦着眼睛，带着惊讶问道。“俺已经长大了？”

“是的，已经过去了十几年。现在你二十岁，是成年人了。”李饼点头。

“哇……”小陈拾打着哭嗝，但是已经停止了流泪。“那是不是说，俺可以帮到俺娘了？俺也可以上山采野菜打猎，让俺娘吃饱了？”

可是，你娘已经去世了啊……“灾荒早就过去了。”李饼避开了关于陈拾的娘的问题，改而回答道。看到小孩不哭了，李饼就把他抱了起来，让小陈拾坐在自己的臂弯里，认真地与他对视。“你再也不用担心会挨饿了。”

“可，可是，那是老天爷的事情，猫爷你不是神仙，管不到嘞。”小陈拾的注意的方向成功被转移，他摇着头表示这不可能。

“那我保证，只要我还在一天，就绝对不会再让你挨饿。只要你不走，我管你一辈子的饭。”李饼翘起了嘴角。“养你一个我还是养得起的。”

小陈拾的手搭在李饼的肩上，小脸上带着疑问：“猫，猫爷，恁为啥对俺这么好？”

“我对你好吗？”李饼一时有些无言。“你真的这么觉得？”

“嗯！”小陈拾用力点头。

“……是你一直以来都对我太好了啊。”那朝朝夕夕无声的陪伴，在生活中每个片刻每个细腻的动作之后隐藏着的心意，想起这一切李饼嘴角动了动，接着缓缓拉开一个柔和的微笑。“……你就当成是我对你的回报吧。”

“回……报……”思考了一下，小陈拾突然道：“那猫爷，俺也要回报你！”

“嗯？”李饼愣了一下。

“你管了俺的饭，那俺就跟你一辈子！”小陈拾认真地道。“俺为你做一辈子的事，好不好？”

李饼终于没忍住大笑起来。“好啊。”他抱着小陈拾往院子外走去。“那么，交给你一个任务。”

“洛阳有些不错的的街头小吃。”李饼笑道。“帮我尝尝吧。”

就像陈拾说过的，小孩子就该开开心心地长大，不是吗？他也想给小陈拾这段迟来的童年时光留点快乐的回忆啊。

……

“旺企，泥句然嗨没方企吗……”阿里巴巴看着王七，面色古怪。

“我当然不可能放弃啦。”王七心想，他那么拼命提前解决了那么多工作，不就是为了这个吗。“不看看少卿变小的时候到底是猫还是人，长什么样，我这辈子都会遗憾的……”从早上陈拾来请假的时间来推算，他还有时间能够去偷摸瞧一眼变小的少卿。王七暗搓搓地想着。

“哦，那你可以开始遗憾了。”崔倍拿着新画好的人像走进屋。“少卿带着一个小孩出去了，说是出去玩。”

“……不，我不相信。”王七呆滞了一瞬间。“我怎么可能错过了少卿变小时候的样子？！”

“往好的方向想想，至少你不用担心被少卿追杀了对吧？”孙豹咧嘴笑道。

“诶，不过，等下，少卿带着小孩？”王七忽然又精神了。“是什么样的小孩？”

“你可以自己去看看。我想，他们现在应该到门口了吧。”崔倍把人像图放在桌案上，忽然一阵大风刮来，把他的工作成果全部卷到了窗外。崔倍一脸“果然会这样啊”的平静，王七倒是借机跳了起来：“我去捡我去捡！”

“真的诶，少卿居然会带着小孩……等等，那身衣服好像有点眼熟。”捡了几张之后王七就溜到了门口，偷偷观察着准备离去的两人，接着王七惊讶地长大了嘴：“那个小孩……我天，那个小孩就是陈拾啊，你们这还带搞无缝衔接的？！”一天的假期就被他们利用起来一起出去玩了，再想起自己身上背负着的繁重的工作，王七心态炸了：“啊啊啊啊我也想变小放假出去玩啊——”

“……？”坐在桌案前已经做好了重新画图准备的崔倍突然打了个寒战。他疑惑地看看窗外的天，又看了看自己头上飘飘忽忽盘旋着的小乌云，觉得哪个都不像要变天的样子啊……

……

其实身上发生了还童症也没什么不好的。看着小陈拾开开心心吃着饴糖，小脸上带着比糖还甜的笑容时，李饼心想。

这不是诅咒，更不是什么神罚。但这确实是一个奇迹。

……这是一个，让他们互相之间能够如惊鸿一瞥般得见对方昔日的模样，参与到对方那些已经无可回去的时光之中的机会。

“猫爷，恁尝尝看这个！”小陈拾仰望着李饼高高举起了手里的糖果。“这个甜！”

李饼接过小孩递过来的糖：“确实不错。”

……哪怕只是短暂的一小会，但是也已经足以留下无可替代、值得珍惜的美好回忆了。

在李饼这么思考着的时候，倏然，一个抱着一柄长长的伞的小孩像一阵小旋风一样，嗖地一下从他们身边蹿了过去。李饼微微一愣，猛地回头看向了那个小孩消失的方向，但是那个小孩已经像水滴融入了河流中一样，消失在人群之中看不见了。

“猫爷？”小陈拾走在“恁在看啥？”

他怎么会在那一瞬间感觉，刚才那小孩像是小陈拾的双胞胎兄弟一样的？李饼微微皱起眉。可能是错觉，或者只是单纯的侧影长得有点像吧？

“没什么。”李饼牵起小陈拾的手，脸上严肃的表情化开变得柔和。“……我们走吧。”

白猫少卿牵着他变成小不点的随身书吏，身影渐渐消失在了洛阳街头熙熙攘攘的人流中。


End file.
